It is often desirable to determine a relative position of parts which are movable relative to each other. In order to achieve this purpose, numerous position sensing devices have been developed. Known position sensing devices utilize limit switches, ultrasonic sensors, infrared sensors, microwave sensors or a combination of various sensing devices to detect a relative position of parts which are movable relative to each other.